<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping with the Enemy by QueenThayet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031816">Sleeping with the Enemy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet'>QueenThayet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Homage, M/M, MurderHusbands, Referenced murder, Referenced violence, Remix, Serial Killers, undercover cop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's a serial killer. Eames is the undercover cop who is going to put him away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames (Inception)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping with the Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/gifts">IAmANonnieMouse</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886555">It's In The Eyes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse">IAmANonnieMouse</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The AELDWQ prompt was "My Favourite Enemy" and something related to Mousie's Snake Eyes MurderHusbands series popped into my head. It's really more of a remix from Eames's POV so I wrote something else for my drabble and decided to just post this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eames felt his stomach sink as he considered how this assignment would end this evening. He was making his move and taking him in. Putting an end to the Viper’s killings. </p>
<p>That was the reason he had seduced Arthur in the first place.  It’s why he took the assignment. It was his job. He had a responsibility to stop him.</p>
<p>But Eames hadn’t expected to feel like this. </p>
<p>He hadn’t expected to respect the man he suspected of serial murder, to care about him, to see him as precious and beloved and his. His snake in the grass. His beautiful viper. </p>
<p>He knew it was wrong to be excited by Arthur’s gifts to him. Or he should be excited only because a serial killer was placing evidence into his hands. But each time Arthur brought him a gift he felt a warmth spread through him that had nothing to do with the copious amounts of blood covering his hands. </p>
<p>It would crush Arthur, Eames knew. This betrayal. Arthur had let him in close, had trusted him, had valued him. And now Eames was going to hand him over to his colleagues, testify against him in court, put him in prison, and abandon him. Arthur should never have trusted him. </p>
<p>Arthur was a serial killer, Eames told himself. They were on opposite sides of the law, of justice, of decency. Arthur was the enemy. But he had also somehow become completely indispensable to Eames, and he didn’t know how he would live without him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>